Studies will be made on the immune response to the nematode, Ascaris suum. The role of lymphocytes, immunoglobulins and non-specific cells will be assessed in the immune response, a protective antigen will be isolated and characterized and the putative action of immunity on the parasite will be studied by in vitro techniques.